


Mysterious Clicking Noise

by mollswinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Big Brother Gabriel, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Ficlet, Human Castiel, Nerd Castiel, Please Forgive me, Teenage Dorks, im sorry this is so random and weird, sort of, this is really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollswinchester/pseuds/mollswinchester
Summary: For the prompt: Dude, is that a hamster in your pocket?





	Mysterious Clicking Noise

Dean was trying. He was honest-to-God trying to focus but there was an annoyed clicking noise coming from the cute guy next to him and he couldn’t ignore it. He’d glanced over--more than once--trying to see what exactly it was that the guy was doing. 

He wasn’t clicking his pen or tapping his pencil, it didn’t sound like that’s what it could have been anyways, but he couldn’t get over the sound. 

He couldn’t place the culprit of the noise, it didn’t sound like anything he’d recognize from a school setting. He heard the clicking and flinched, and every time he thought it had stopped, it’d start again and he’d flinch again. 

They were supposed to be taking a test and normally, Dean was great at Calculus. Not today. No, today, the black-haired boy next to him was tormenting him, somehow. Dean was just about ready to fake a sickness to get out of the room when he watched the guy trying to discreetly move his hand down toward his backpack. 

Dean watched from the corner of his eye as the other guy, who Dean ashamedly didn't know the name of, pulled out a grape. Of all the things, Dean would have assumed he’d be trying to cheat and that he was pulling out a sheet of formulas or something of the sort. No, it was just a single green grape. 

The other boy, instead of putting the grape up to his mouth, shoved his hand in the pocket of his sweatpants and left it in there, still holding the grape. And there was that clicking noise again. 

Dean tapped his pencil twice before giving in and turning to the other guy directly. Luckily, they were in the back of the room so no one would notice a little confrontation. He didn't want to yell at the guy, he was cute and innocent looking and Dean’d been paying extra attention to him during class every day, but he might not be able to hold back. 

Just as Dean was about to say something like “whatever the hell it is you’re doing, you’d better fucking stop it”, he saw a tiny nose peek out of the guy’s pocket. The guy lightly tapped it and shooed whatever creature is in his pocket back into hiding. 

Dean continued to stare, not yet being noticed by his neighbor. Again, the guy carefully moved his hand down to his bag where he pulls out another grape. This time, however, the animal climbed further out of his pocket. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he quickly turned his head, trying to see if anyone else noticed the hampster. “Dude,” Dean said as he watched the guy frantically push the hamster back. “Dude,” he repeated, this time getting the attention of the other guy. “Is that a hamster in your pocket?” he asked in awe. 

The guy looked to him, tilted his head, and blinked. “His name is Barry,” is the extent of a response Dean got. 

And just like that, the guy ignored him for the rest of the period. Dean finally figured out the clicking was coming from the hamster, Barry, chewing on his grape. 

After class, since it’s the last class of the day, Dean rushed out of the room to find hamster-dude. When he spotted him, the boy was standing in front of his locker, holding the hamster in full view. 

“Dude--”

“Yes?”

“Do you… do you take your hamster to school every day?”

The guy looked at him like he’d grown two heads. “No, that would be strange.” he answered. 

Dean didn't know what to say. “So… why’d you bring it today?”

“I told you, his name is Barry.”

“Sorry, why’d you bring Barry to school today?”

“I didn't want to get in trouble.”

“I don’t follow.”

“I broke a window at home, because I threw a book at it when I was frustrated, and my brother said he’d take the blame for me if I was able to bring my little sister’s hamster to school and keep it with me all day.”

“Dude,” Dean said, again at a loss for words. “That’s awesome. Who’s your brother?”

“Gabriel Novak.”

“No shit. You’re Gabe’s brother?”

“Yes?”

“Wait--that makes you Castiel. You’re a freshman, what are you doing taking a calculus class?”

“I’ve been taking advanced math classes for a while, now.”

“Wow, that’s impressive.” Dean felt his stomach flutter. 

“Thank you. I should probably go now, I don’t want to miss the bus--”

“Hey, do you want a ride home? I’d be happy to drive you.”

“I--yes, that would be nice.”

Two months later, while the two are studying their calculus homework in Cas’s room, Dean is thrilled that his boyfriend brought that annoying hamster to class.


End file.
